


Because It's Your Birthday

by ImJaebabie



Series: Original Dreamies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, it's no big deal, just cuteness because we all know how much Haechan likes trying to kiss Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie
Summary: Donghyuck really just wants to kiss Mark once on his birthday.





	Because It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> totally un-beta'd, written in like an hour, just cause it's been Mark's birthday and just cause we haven't seen proof of Haechan trying to kiss him doesn't mean it didn't h a p p e n :)))))

Donghyuck subtly scoots his chair closer to Mark’s, a process he’s been working on for a good five minutes, when Taeyong brings over the bowl full of hot, aromatic seaweed soup and places it in front of the birthday boy.

“Happy birthday, Mark-ah,” he says, eyes all smiley.

Mark is too distracted by the soup to see Taeyong swoop in, planting a big kiss on his cheek and giggling.

“Hyung!” Mark complains immediately, dropping his spoon back in the bowl and turning bright red.

Donghyuck sinks back, pleased with Mark’s flustered face but annoyed at losing his chance. _Strike one,_  he thinks, poking boredly at his breakfast while the others continue to chuckle.

-

Donghyuk loves birthdays. Of course, out of all birthdays his own is the most important, the best and most fun—he makes sure of it. It’s _his day,_  and he won’t settle for anything less than everything he wants. Usually there isn’t much problem getting that anyway, especially when what he wants is pretty simple: all the love and attention, from everyone, without reserve.

Donghyuck likes other people’s birthdays, too. He likes them because they’re free-for-all’s on affection-giving; it’s practically _required_ that he kiss the birthday person. Not such a hard thing to do most other days, depending on the member he’s after, but on birthdays the ones who usually push him away tend to be a little more compliant. Winwin might complain, but he’ll still blush cutely and let it happen. Or there’s Taeyong, who always guarantees a giddy and flustered reaction at the attention that he might otherwise pull away from. And while Jaehyun normally rests in a more reserved state, Donghyuck knows his hyung secretly waits for the birthday kisses—if his red ears are anything to go by.

But Donghyuck’s favorite target is always a challenge. And on this birthday, it’s not going well.

“Donghyuck, quit it,” Mark demands calmly, pushing the younger away later that morning. Despite getting his fingers into Mark’s t-shirt and leaning up over his shoulder with not insignificant speed, Mark was still faster, and the hand pushing back on Donghyucks chin is too firm. _Strike two._

Donghyuck lets go and steps back, a whine already bubbling up from his throat. “But it’s your birthday—“

“I know.”

Mark spares him a small smile before leaving him behind in the hallway, getting called into some loud discussion between Yuta and Doyoung. Donghyuck hovers in the hall a little longer, trying to simmer off some of the frustration. It’s not usually _this_ difficult.

-

He gets another shot later, during warm-up practice for Music Core that night. They’ve gone through Touch once and Mark’s downing a water bottle, there’s no way he can be on guard. Donghyuck can move quietly forward to him, the others talking loud enough to cover his steps, and Mark’s shoulder is wide open—

Mark sticks an elbow back at the last second, catching Donghyuck in the stomach and making him double over slightly.

“We’re surrounded by mirrors, Hyuck-ah,” Mark points out, wiping water off his mouth while Donghyuck groans and clutches his tummy.

“Don’t beat him up too much,” Doyoung calls from near the laptop running their music, “he can’t perform tonight if you do.”

Donghyuck grimaces, annoyed by the laughter this draws from Winwin and Jaehyun. “Like he could really hurt me with such skinny arms…” he retorts, turning away sourly. _Strike three..._

Mark’s arms aren’t skinny, he knows even as Doyoung scoffs and they all chuckle. He knows, because he likes to duck under them and wrap them around his shoulders, or his waist, or pet them while they sit through a long car ride. He’s always grabbing at Mark’s arms, and always getting pushed away, so he’s well aware.

-

It’s not like Donghyuck’s obsessed or anything, he likes affection from everyone. He’ll do the same to Winwin if he can get away with it. But something about Mark always fighting back just makes him want it _more._ Something in the way his seagull eyebrows shoot up and his whole face burns red, how he startles with shock any time someone tries to touch him...Donghyuck just likes it.

They carry roses for Mark on stage, put the spotlight on him during his and Taeyong’s solo during Touch, and Taeyong carries him around after their stage ends, showing off their birthday boy to the fans giddily. There’s plenty of attention on Mark, plenty of affection rained down, but Donghyuck’s still thwarted from kissing him so it’s a bit hollow.

He’s determined when it comes time to give Mark his cake. Gathering around him to take the pictures, Donghyuck weaves through the others to claim a place right at Mark’s side, nice and close. The older boy _can’t_ push him away when he’s holding four layers of pastry and frosting, and supposed to be posing for a camera.

Donghyuck is _right there,_  so close, when Taeil drops his chin over Mark’s shoulder like a wall. The 127 maknae pauses, a bit stunned, and forgets to smile as the camera flashes twice, and the moment is gone. Mark’s put the cake back on the table and Chenle surges forward for a selfie with him, and Donghyuck isn’t even in _range_ anymore. _You’re out._

“Everything alright, Haechanie?” Johnny asks, passing him a plate of cake along with a concerned look.

“Yeah yeah, it’s fine,” Donghyuck replies, taking the plate and poking at the dessert somewhat mercilessly.

“O-kay…” Johnny raises a brow, but leaves him alone.

-

So Donghyuck gives up. He’s not asking for much, and if he can’t get it then so be it. It’s just that...Mark is so _nice_ to kiss. His skin is always so soft and firm, his cheeks a pretty warm color that entices Donghyuck whenever he’s nearby. It just feels so good under his lips, the lines of Mark’s surprised smile making a weird surface, and he can’t help himself from going after it.

Back in the dorms, Donghyuck doesn’t even try to hover around Mark anymore looking for an opportunity. Everyone is taking the time to give him the small gifts they’d been saving all day, and since Donghyuck left his on Mark’s bed that morning he doesn’t even have that excuse anymore.

“Whatever,” Donghyuck mutters, heading for his room early, “it’s not that big a deal anyway. Just a birthday.” He shuts the door behind him and plugs his earphones in, dropping into the desk chair and swiveling idly while pulling up some youtube videos to distract himself until he’s tired enough to sleep.

He doesn’t hear the door open, or the voice call, “Hyuck…”

He doesn’t see the person approach from behind the chair, gazing at him with affectionate amusement, chuckling under their breath.

Donghyuck doesn’t notice these things, so he’s not prepared when his chair’s tipped back and a face appears above his, leans down, and kisses him squarely on the mouth. There’s a chin practically in his eye, and their noses do _not_ align comfortably at this angle, but he’s totally being kissed and he didn’t even ask for it.

For a few stunned seconds Donghyuck doesn’t breathe.

Then Mark releases him and the chair, which bounces Donghyuck forward comically as he tries to spin around at the same time. He fumbles to remove the earphones and stand, just barely grabbing Mark by the wrist before he can leave the room again.

“Hyung wait!” he begs breathlessly, pulling him back.

Mark’s grinning, more sly than Donghyuck’s ever seen him, and it makes him swallow nervously.

“You’re red, Hyuck. Did you like it that much?”

“No! I mean, what are you—” Donghyuck splutters, feeling too hot, and gripping Mark’s arm even tighter as if to ground himself in reality.

Mark blinks at him, grinning still, and asks, “Isn’t that what you wanted? To kiss me on my birthday?”

Donghyuck shakes his head no, then yes, then drops his chin down in defeat. _He_ wanted to be the one to fluster _Mark,_  not the other way around. But he’d lost.

With his eyes cast downward he notices a bracelet around Mark’s wrist that he hadn’t earlier; Donghyuck’s gift. Had be been wearing it all day? Donghuck can’t recall, realizing he’d been far too focused on his mission to see it.

As Donghyuck heaves a sigh, trying to figure out how to respond, Mark shifts closer to him and wraps his free arm around Donghyuck, meeting it with the other as the younger lets go and tucks his face into Mark’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you annoyed all day,” Mark informs him softly, accompanied by equally soft pats on his back, “I knew what you were doing. But you know what I wanted this birthday?”

“What.” Donghyuck asks, muffled by Mark’s super good-smelling t-shirt.

“I wanted to be the one to embarrass _you_ for once. Did I get my wish?”

Really glad Mark can’t see his face, Donghyuck nods. “Yeah.”

“Yes! Awesome.” One of Mark’s hands leaves Donghyuck’s back to pump a triumphant fist, and Donghyuck can’t help pulling back to give Mark a judging look.

“You’re lame,” he quips, rolling his eyes at how victoriously Mark is smiling.

Mark laughs, not hurt at all for it. “I know,” he says, “but it’s fine by me. Now, do you still want to kiss me?”

There’s a beat where Donghyuck just blinks, blank-faced, before he realizes it’s not a challenge or a test to see if he’s over it. It’s an invitation.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean, take your chance now, before it’s gone,” Mark turns his face, chin tilting up to give Donghyuck clear access to his cheek. “This offer expires today, Hyuck.”

His hands reach forward right away to hold Mark’s face securely, the tempting skin finally his. Donghyuck doesn’t need telling twice.

**Author's Note:**

> they're cute. Mark's a dork. the end.
> 
> now you can also yell at me at my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ImJaeBabie) 


End file.
